The Wild Life
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Fitz's crush on Clare can't exist; they're related now. Step-Sibling story, complete with family vs. family debates, standing ground for your family, and other dramaxD Lol, lame title and summary, but story is better:  Don't own DegrassixD


**Okay, I've had this idea for a little while, and it came to me randomly-like a lot of my ideas. Haha. Um, the song's called "Oregon Girl", and it's by Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin. Okay, I'll stop talking now... Review (= OH, P.S. I wasn't planning on making Jake in this, but ehh, let's give it a shot. It's Flare, not Cake!**

**And I could not come up with a name, but I found one randomly. I am so annoyed that it seems so cliché. Haha. Anyway, I have to get fillings tomorrow and maybe two teeth pulled out so my wisdom teeth can grow in! Wish me luck! Since Jake and Eli and Imogen weren't in this episode, it leaves me something to think about during the "procedure." Lol. Enjoy and Review (=**

_Oregon girl I've been around the world, but I've never seen another Oregon girl  
>Oregon girl with your lips and curls<em>  
><em>I want a taste of that Oregon girl<em>

_There's a mountain_  
><em>Oh, there's a time too<em>  
><em>They were put up there to keep us apart<em>  
><em>So I watch you making plans, and I make plans<em>  
><em>You could kick a drum, but<em>  
><em>You just try to stop me now from movin' on with an Oregon girl<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>

_Wait for me, another year or two  
>I will graduate and marry you<em>  
><em>You roll the number, and I'll buy the lumber<em>  
><em>To build a house up on an Oregon hill<em>

_There's a mountain  
>Oh, there's a time too<em>  
><em>They were put up there to keep us apart<em>  
><em>So I watch you, and I make plans<em>  
><em>You could grow a thumb<em>  
><em>But you just try to stop me now<em>  
><em>From movin' on with an Oregon girl<br>Hey_

_Do, do, do, do_  
><em>Do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Do, do, do, do<em>

* * *

><p>"Mark, stop fiddling with your tie." His father said from the driver's seat.<p>

Fitz sighed, closing his eyes. If he could skip the wedding, or even this whole day entirely, then he would. But Helen meant the world to his father. One business trip was all it really took for them to get to know each other better. Then that led to having coffee together every other week, which led to talking during work more often. Which, yes, led to dating. Who the hell knows how that led to marriage, right? I guess we'll just leave that up to them to explain.

"Almost there." Eli whispered from the backseat.

"Don't remind me." Fitz said, his voice very low, so his father would not hear him. Why did he have to be the best man? I mean, sometimes the father was the best man at his son's wedding if his son admired him that much, but weren't men in their late 30's supposed to have friends? Okay, maybe that isn't truly fair. His father had friends, but he'd felt the need to have Fitz as his best man so that he would not think Jake, Helen's son, would take his place. But Fitz knew that his father loved him. What he hated so much about this whole thing was, besides the short time Helen and his father were together, that Clare Edward's was one of Helen's daughters. His father didn't know about his crush on her, so he couldn't blame him for that.

"Getting closer…" Eli reminded him.

Fitz turned around and mouthed the words 'shut up.'

Eli smirked. Yes, it might not seem like he's being a best friend right now, but Fitz knew that he was just joking. He'd been living with Fitz and his dad for almost a year now, so he and Fitz treated each other like brothers.

Patrick looked at his son, and then glanced back at Eli. "Wish me good luck, boys."

"Good luck." Eli and Fitz said simultaneously, Fitz whispering the words he didn't mean.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Eli whispered, stretching his arm past Jake to tap Fitz.<p>

Fitz looked up and realized that the flower girl, Clare's little sister, Andrea, had finished walking down the aisle, and now it was the bridesmaids' turns. Clare was the first one, followed by her other sister, Darcy, and then Gwendolyn, Helen's made-of-honor. Finally, as his father's bride began her walk down the aisle, the wedding truly started.

Through the entire ceremony, Fitz could not help but stare at Clare. He didn't want to come off as a pervert, seeing as he would be her step-brother, but he had to admit that she did that dress justice. He blinked a few times. _Staring at her makes you seem even weirder._ He looked at his father and Helen saying their vows. His eyes were especially on Helen, though he didn't mean to slip a rude glare her way. He was sure some guests may have picked up on that.

Living with them would definitely be different. I mean, 6 kids in one house? That seems like a bit too much. Eli and Fitz weren't much trouble for Patrick to handle, but having 4 more kids to deal with… Let's just hope his father didn't plan on being married for that long…


End file.
